Filenames
OBSOLETED PAGE. ONLY USEFUL FOR THE PROLOGUE VERSION. The information for each character's moveset, sprites, etc. is stored in .player files. Only the files from svt_use_character00.player to svt_use_character17.player are used, and they go from left to right, with 17 on the bottom right and 00 on the top left, as shown in the wonderful Microsoft-Paint diagram to the right. Data As of v1.09, the following filenames contain data for: svt_use_character00.player: Rika Furude svt_use_character01.player: Rena Ryugu svt_use_character02.player: Satoko Hojyo svt_use_character03.player: Mion Sonozaki svt_use_character04.player: Reimu Hakurei svt_use_character05.player: Marisa Kirisame svt_use_character06.player: Sakuya Izayoi svt_use_character07.player: Youmu Konpaku svt_use_character08.player: Mamoru Akasaka svt_use_character09.player: Natsumi Kimiyoshi svt_use_character10.player: Cloud Ohishi svt_use_character11.player: Shion Sonozaki svt_use_character12.player: Sanae Kotiya svt_use_character13.player: Aya Shameimaru svt_use_character14.player: Arice Margatroid svt_use_character15.player: Cirno svt_use_character16.player: Jiro Tomitake svt_use_character17.player: Teppei Hojyo svt_use_character18.player: Rina Mamiya svt_use_character19.player: Kyousuke Illiy svt_use_character20.player: Patchouli Knowledge svt_use_character21.player: Meirin Hong svt_use_character22.player: Udonge svt_use_character23.player: Elliy svt_use_character24.player: Kiichiro Kimiyoshi svt_use_character25.player: Oyassan svt_use_character26.player: Hanyu svt_use_character27.player: Okonogi svt_use_character28.player: Yuka Kazami svt_use_character29.player: Tenshi Hinanai svt_use_character30.player: Nitori Kawashiro svt_use_character31.player: Yukari Yakumo svt_use_character32.player: Tatsuyoshi Kasai svt_use_character33.player: Takezo Makino svt_use_character34.player: Guromiyo svt_use_character35.player: Oryo Sonozaki svt_use_character36.player: Kaguya Houraisan svt_use_character37.player: Byakuren Hijiri svt_use_character38.player: Suwako Moriya svt_use_character39.player: Satori Komeiji svt_use_character40.player: Ohka Furude svt_use_character41.player: Oyashiro Rena svt_use_character42.player: Bernkastel & Lambdadelta svt_use_character43.player: Mima svt_use_character44.player: Gengetsu & Mugetsu svt_use_character45.player: Rin Satsuki svt_use_character46.player: Hai=Lune svt_use_character47.player: Yuka Kazami (USC) svt_use_character_chen.player: Chen svt_use_character_free.player: Toshiki Inukai (Until changed) svt_use_character_inukai.player: Toshiki Inukai svt_use_character_k1.player: Keichi Maebara A ready-to-play set of packs can be found here: http://www.mediafire.com/?zu4ul364d1d7ugd. Note that Pack 1 encompasses everything from Rika to Teppei, Pack 2 has everything from Rina to Oryo, and Pack 3 has Kaguya to Keiichi. NOTE: Back up all of your .player files before putting any particular pack in. Also, pack 3 has a few gaps near the end. Some characters are only in the prologue version, namely: svt_use_character13.player: Miyo Takano svt_use_character14.player: Chen svt_use_character15.player: Mystia Lorelei svt_use_character16.player: Parsee Mizuhashi svt_use_character17.player: Eirin Yagokoro svt_use_character18.player: Rika Furude (boss) svt_use_character19.player: Remilia & Frandre These characters can be found here: http://www.mediafire.com/?gdyxgsyv5ptdz7u To use them, rename their file name as svt_use_characterxx.player, where xx is the space that you want the character to appear in. The same applies to all other files. NOTE2: If a prologue character is pitted against a non-prologue character, for some unknown reason knockdown will not occur, no matter what attack is used. A pack containing characters considered "cheap" or overpowered has also been made. As of now, the list only contains 9 characters, with only 5 really belonging here, 3 being questionable, and one being a test character.: 1. Youmu Konpaku, due to high damage output and many options for countering (DP with invincible start-up, a counter, a fast 4B, etc.) 2. Hai=Lune, for being a boss character and having overall good damage output and speed 3. Yuka Kazami (USC), for having ridiculous damage output and meter gain on 5A->5B->5C->236A->236B->236C->236236C (Or any other variant thereof). Also a boss character. 4. Mion Sonozaki, for her spammable 46A~C spacing tool and currently half-known metagame from http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HdoMF7_zvZA. Existence here questionable, and is likely to be removed. 5. Udonge, for several mixup options originating from her 2B. Existence here questionable. 6. Toshiki Inukai, for having control over health bars and meter bars. Also for his self-destruct capabilities on raegquit. 7. Cirno, for easy land cancelling and whatnot. Existence here questionable. 8. Furude Rika (boss), for being a boss. 9. Remilia & Frandre, for being a boss and having several low and high-hitting attack options at any distance. ...We really need more people here. Download can be found here: http://www.mediafire.com/?kf19um5gfkwy4r9